


Dashing through the Snow

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>'s prompt of <i>Hermione/Blaise: blanket</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dashing through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 22 December 2008 in response to [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione/Blaise: blanket_.

The sleigh ride, at least, had proved an inspired idea, not least because Hermione's slick hand had found Blaise's prick early on and had kept up a steady, welcome pumping—but as they reached their destination and Hermione shoved off her bit of blanket and climbed down, Blaise became concerned.

"Where are you _going_?"

"Inside for punch and carols," Hermione replied, grinning wickedly before following their friends into the house.

 _No_! Blaise inwardly exclaimed, grateful that no one had noticed his aroused condition in the general rush to get inside.

He was in the same sort of rush, himself, but with Hermione gone, he'd have to settle for the curve of his own hand.

 _Fuck_!

Whatever lube Hermione had used wasn't, it seemed, designed to aid _his_ pleasure; clearly, Hermione intended to keep him in sexual suspense the entire evening.

Groaning in frustration, Blaise resolved never again to object to carolling.


End file.
